And when you’re gone he might regret it
by Lauranio
Summary: Jesse convierte cada ensayo del coro en una canción de amor dedicada a Rachel y Finn sólo puede dejarse arrastrar por una coreografía de la que no quiere formar parte. Finn/Rachel, post 1x15


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de Ryan Murphy y la cadena FOX.

* * *

**Título: **And when you're gone he might regret it  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Personajes: **Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James y demás personajes de la serie  
**Parejas: **Finn/Rachel  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Sumario:** _"Jesse convierte cada ensayo del coro en una canción de amor dedicada a Rachel y Finn sólo puede dejarse arrastrar por una coreografía de la que no quiere formar parte mientras escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice que, si no la hubiera cagado, ése podría haber sido él."_  
**Spoilers: **post 1x15

* * *

**AND WHEN YOU'RE GONE HE MIGHT REGRET IT**

"_I really liked you. And I could have had you, but I blew it"._

(Finn Hudson a Rachel Berry, Glee 1x15)

El sueño se repite cada día desde hace semanas, aunque si le preguntaran a Finn (y eso que él no tiene mucha idea de estas cosas, para qué va a mentirte) te diría que es una pesadilla. En toda regla, porque se supone que las pesadillas no son más que malos sueños, ¿verdad? Pues digamos que este sueño suyo no es malo.

Es peor.

Todo empieza igual aunque con algunas diferencias que hasta un tío como él, que a veces no sabe distinguir la derecha de la izquierda, son bastante evidentes. Tanto como una patada en el estómago.

De vuelta al principio, donde comenzó todo. Camiseta roja, vaqueros desgastados, Converse pisando fuerte y sus calzoncillos de la suerte; hoy va a ser un día grande, lo presiente. Los primeros acordes de _Don't Stop Believing_ truenan por los altavoces y el coro se prepara para darlo todo encima del escenario.

Esta vez el auditorio está a reventar, parece que el instituto McKinley celebra el final de la _Super Bowl_ y la gente se enzarza en una guerra de codazos por hacerse con los últimos asientos libres.

Finn respira hondo, deja que los pulmones se le llenen de oxígeno mientras el eco de los aplausos ahoga el furioso latido de su corazón, que le estalla en los oídos con cada nuevo nervio que se pone al descubierto. Gira la cabeza hacia su derecha, buscándola, y puede ver como Rachel le lanza una sonrisa desde el otro lado del escenario a pesar de que la luz de los focos le escueza en los ojos.

Se calma automáticamente. Si ella está aquí, con él, a su lado, nada puede salir mal, lo sabe, no tiene ni idea de por qué, pero lo sabe; y como decía Freddy Mercury: el espectáculo debe continuar.

Asiente, Rachel le imita, el coro les sigue y Finn empieza a cantar.

_-Just a small town girl… Livin' in a lonely world… She took the midnight train goin' anywhere…_

Entonces cierra los ojos, el murmullo del público se apaga poco a poco hasta que sólo es un eco distante y en el escenario reina el silencio, la expectación se puede oler en el aire. Finn también espera junto a ellos, con los labios curvados, contando los segundos que tarda la voz de Rachel en tambalear los cimientos del auditorio.

_-Just a city boy… Born and raised in south Detroit…_

Rachel rompe las barreras del sonido. El telón se agita a la velocidad de Match 5 y Finn siempre se preguntará por qué tardó tanto en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado si la primera vez que cantaron juntos su corazón ya hacía trapecismo sin red.

(Supone que nunca fue lo suficientemente espabilado como para darse cuenta de que Rachel jamás le hubiera dejado saltar al vacío sin asegurarse de que hubiera una colchoneta debajo)

Antes de adelantarse a la posición que le corresponde, Rachel le roza la espalda al pasar y Finn nota como le hierve la piel a través de la camiseta todo lo que dura el contacto.

_-… He_ _took the midnight train goin' anywhere…_

La banda le arranca los primeros acordes roncos a una guitarra eléctrica y Finn y Rachel se buscan en los extrememos opuestos del escenario, con todo el coro entre ellos.

Rachel levanta el brazo y él la imita con una sonrisa, siguiendo cada paso de aquella coreografía que les enseñó a creer que no eran unos perdedores. No del todo.

La manga de su camiseta es una carretera interminable que se extiende frente a sus ojos. Le tiende la mano, estira los dedos todo lo que puede y espera a que la gravedad, esa cosa que le explicaron en clase de física pero que jamás llegó a comprender del todo, cumpla el resto.

Pero no ocurre nada, el tiempo sigue corriendo y hace segundos que deberían estar girando como peonzas agarrados por la cintura, pero Rachel no se mueve de su sitio, todavía con el brazo en alto, y Finn frunce el ceño preocupado.

Le tiende la mano de nuevo, la palma completamente abierta y Finn se escucha a sí mismo susurrar _"Vamos, Rachel, ven conmigo"_ aunque jamás hubiera reconocido esa voz como la suya. Tan rota, tan desesperada, como la de una niña que acaba de perderse en un centro comercial. Podría reírse de sí mismo, pensar _"Dios, soy una nena",_ pensar _"Tío, si Puck me viera ahora mismo…"_ aunque ya no sean amigos, o no pensar nada en absoluto porque cuanto más estira el brazo, más se aleja Rachel.

La música continúa y Finn sólo puede chillar _"¡Rachel, espera, no te vayas, espera!"_ mientras el público se pone en pie y aplaude.

A veces, a Rachel la engullen las sombras que se esconden a las puertas del escenario. Otras es Jesse el que tira de ella hasta que la pierde de vista detrás del telón. En algunas es culpa suya, por no correr lo suficiente. Pero en todas ellas Finn se despierta con las sábanas pegajosas por el sudor y un grito atascado en la garganta.

No dejes de creer, dice la canción. _Sí, ya,_ no cuando la has cagado del todo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de su quinta vuelta consecutiva en la colchón sin conseguir mantener los ojos cerrados más de quince segundos, Finn decide que ya ha tenido suficiente y se levanta de la cama intentando que los muelles chirríen los menos posible, deshaciéndose de las sábanas enredadas en sus tobillos.

Abre la mochila para buscar su Game Boy y baja descalzo por las escaleras, tratando de amortiguar sus pasos para que no cruja la madera. Se para en seco, indeciso al pie del último escalón, cuando escucha murmullos que vienen desde la puerta entreabierta del salón y respira tranquilo cuando deduce que su madre se habrá quedado dormida en el sofá, _otra vez,_ y se habrá dejado la tele encendida, _otra vez._

Deja la consola encima de la mesa, busca el mando para apagar el televisor y se inclina para despertarla.

-Ey, mamá… -Susurra, zarandeándola suavemente del hombro. –Oye, mamá, mamá, venga…

Su madre da un leve respingo y se frota los ojos murmurando un _"Finn, cariño, qué pasa"._

-Te has quedado dormida en el sofá. –Se encoge de hombros. –Y luego siempre dices que te duele la espalda a la mañana siguiente…

-Eh, sí, sí, gracias, cariño. –Aparta la manta desgastada con la que estaba tapada y mira su reloj de muñeca frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Oh, tenía sed. He bajado a por un vaso de agua.

Su madre alza las cejas: no ha conseguido pasar el detector de mentiras.

-¿Con la Game Boy?

Aunque por intentarlo, que no quede.

-Ehhhh… ¿Sí?

-Finn, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te quedes jugando a las consolas hasta tan tarde? Luego los profesores me dicen que pareces un zombie en el instituto y que no rindes nada.

-No es eso, es que no podía dormir porque me duele la tripa. He cenado demasiados tacos con Mike. –No es del todo mentira, siempre que se despierta después de protagonizar esa maldita pesadilla del escenario, Rachel y todo eso, tiene el estómago revuelto y ganas de vomitar. –Sólo quiero un vaso de agua y me meto en la cama.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Nah, estoy bien, no me duele tanto. Sólo tengo sed.

-Vale, yo también me voy a dormir, pero me llevo _esto…_ -dice, guardándose su Game Boy en el bolsillo de la bata. Mierda. –No tardes en meterte en la cama.

-Vale, mamá…

Y Finn debe tener algo pintado en la cara, algo escrito en letras de neón que le delate porque su madre le mira fijamente desde el principio de las escaleras y antes de subir el primer escalón decide un _"Tienes mala cara, cariño, mejor te preparo algo para que se te pase"_ que a Finn no le deja muchas opciones.

A lo mejor son sólo esos superpoderes que les vienen de serie a todas las madres, como aquella que consiguió levantar un camión cuando su hijo se quedó atrapado debajo.

La sigue hasta la cocina en silencio y la observa rebuscar entre los armarios hasta dar con el bote donde guardan las medicinas.

-Oye mamá…

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Verás, quería preguntarte una cosa…

-Dispara. –Murmura ella mientras mete un vaso de agua a calentar en el microondas y empieza a recoger un par de platos que quedaban en el fregadero.

-Es que… verás… yo… -Coge aire. -¿Se puede arreglar algo aunque la hayas cagado _en plan mucho?_ …O sea, si crees que _todavía_ puedes arreglarlo aunque la otra persona te diga que no, que ya no vale porque es tarde y ha pasado página o algo así… ¿tú todavía puedes arreglarlo?

Su madre no se da la vuelta mientras frota con el estropajo, le responde de espaldas y Finn lo agradece.

-Eso depende de cuánto daño le hayas hecho a la otra persona, cielo…

-Oh. –Recuerda a Rachel y sus lágrimas correr pasillo abajo después de que cortara con ella. No sabe cómo se puede calcular el daño, pero seguramente necesitaría más de una regla para medir los destrozos que hizo aquella tarde. –Ya. Vale.

-…Pero sea lo que sea, Finn, estoy segura de que podrás arreglar las cosas con Rachel. –Y entonces se gira, secando el plato con un paño.

Por unos segundos, Finn se queda completamente mudo, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Tío, ¿cómo lo hace? A veces piensa que su madre es una especie de bruja o una adivina o algo así, como cuando le dice que se lleve un paraguas porque va a llover, él no la hace ni caso y cinco minutos después le cae un chaparrón encima.

Tiene poderes, está seguro.

-¿Cómo has…?

-Cielo, las dos semanas que estuviste saliendo con ella, esa chica te llamaba todos los días por teléfono para hablar contigo. A veces incluso tres veces. Y ahora, de repente, ha dejado de llamarte… Además, _soy tu madre._

-Ya…

El pitido del microondas les avisa de que el agua ya está caliente y su madre lo saca con cuidado, agarrándolo desde el borde con la yema de los dedos para no quemarse. Le prepara la manzanilla en silencio, dándole un par de vueltas con la cucharilla y después coloca el vaso encima de la mesa, al alcance de su mano

Antes de salir de la cocina, su madre se detiene a su lado, le aparta el pelo de la frente y se inclina para darle un beso mientras murmura _"Si lo sientes de verdad, ella se dará cuenta, cariño, ya verás"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Finn abre su taquilla a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que le saluda es el enorme calendario que Rachel le regaló para que anotara las fechas de todas sus citas. Escalofriante, sí, da un mal rollo que te cagas porque hay fotografías de sus caras dónde deberían estar las de los gatos, pero no ha podido deshacerse de él aunque ya no sean novios.

Simplemente… _no puede._

Todos esos círculos rojos parecen reírse de él, señalando fechas y lugares de los que podría haber disfrutado con Rachel si no hubiera sido tan idiota como para estropearlo.

Le pega un golpe seco, luego otro, esta vez con la mano cerrada, y para cuando quiere darse cuenta está liándose a puñetazos con la puerta de la taquilla, que seguramente no tenga la culpa de nada. El calendario acaba en el suelo, roto por la mitad y arrugado a sus pies.

Finn lo observa desde arriba, con la respiración entrecortada y los nudillos ensangrentados, ignorando cómo le mira el resto del instituto después del espectáculo que ha montado.

Cierra la puerta de su taquilla y no se molesta en agacharse para recogerlo. Que se quede ahí y que alguien lo tire. Total, ya no le hace falta.

Cinco minutos después aparece en la enfermería, pidiendo celo para el calendario y tiritas para sus nudillos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sigue rodeando con un círculo los días en el calendario, apuntando todas las fechas que se le van ocurriendo aunque esta vez tenga que hacerlo con citas imaginarias que ya nunca podrá tener. Lugares a los que le hubiera gustado llevarla y sitios a los que Rachel le hubiera convencido para visitar. Una tarde en el cine, la obra esa del Fantasma de la Ópera que interpretaban en aquel centro para niños raros, algún concierto al aire libre de un buen grupo de rock, puede que varios recitales de música clásica para tenerla contenta aunque él se muriera de aburrimiento, quién sabe.

Anota con rotulador permanente el día en el que hubieran cumplido un mes saliendo juntos, por encima del celo que une el calendario por la mitad y los post-it que sustituyen los trozos que no consiguió arreglar del todo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es como si a Rachel le hubiera salido un tercer brazo.

No, en serio, Finn está casi seguro de que eso que se cuelga de la mano de la chica a la menor oportunidad es una extremidad adicional, rollo mutante a lo X-Men, y no un novio imbécil que no parece saber que existe vida más allá de la falda de Rachel Berry.

En realidad no puede culparle, él descubrió eso mismo hace apenas dos semanas y ya fue demasiado tarde.

Es imposible pillarla sola porque allá donde va ella, la sigue él y si Finn pensaba que tuvo celos durante aquella extraña semana en la que Puck averiguó de qué color eran las sábanas de Rachel, sería mejor que pensara otra vez, porque eso no fue _nada_ en comparación a lo que le toca soportar ahora.

Jesse convierte cada ensayo del coro en una canción de amor dedicada a Rachel y Finn sólo puede dejarse arrastrar por una coreografía de la que no quiere formar parte mientras escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice que, si no hubiera cagado, ése podría haber sido él.

Uno de los pocos días en los que consigue pillarla a solas, Rachel tiene la espalda apoyada contra su taquilla y cara de poco amigos, aún así Finn no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad. Quién sabe cuándo podrá volver a tenerla.

-Ey, Rachel.

-Oh, hola Finn, perdona, no te había visto. –Y ahí está otra vez, esa pequeña sonrisa que no consigue llegarle a los ojos.

Finn deja la mochila cargada de libros en el suelo y se acerca un poco más a ella mientras pregunta _"Oye, ¿va todo bien?"_ y ella le responde un _"Sí, sí, por supuesto"_ que no le convence en absoluto.

-Oye, sé que últimamente las cosas andan un poco raras entre nosotros… pero te dije que sería tu amigo. Los amigos confían los unos en los otros, ¿no? –Intenta esta vez y parece que lo consigue, porque Rachel cede lo suficiente como para contárselo.

-Realmente no es nada, Finn, y de verdad que agradezco tu preocupación… es sólo que Jesse…

-Ey, ey, un momento, ¿estás así por Jesse? –La corta Finn y los puños se le tensan automáticamente, listos para partir caras si es necesario (y si no es necesario también, hace semanas que le tiene ganas aunque). –¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha sido un idiota contigo? ¿Ha dicho algo que…?

-No, no, Finn, no es nada de eso… es sólo que últimamente está algo alicaído…

No sabe qué demonios significa _alicaído_ pero suena a que no podrá retocarle la nariz a Jesse con los puños. Mierda.

-Ah.

-Verás, él está lidiando con mucho ahora mismo… Acaba de abandonar un lugar donde era considerado una celebridad debido a su desproporcionado talento y a su envidiable carisma… y ahora tiene que empezar desde cero en un instituto donde formar parte del coro está considerado una actividad degradante, decadente y que además te sitúa directamente en el sótano de la pirámide social… –Se explica Rachel y Finn aprieta los dientes cuando la escucha defenderlo con todo esa confianza ciega salida de ninguna parte. -Y toda esta situación me hace tomar dos posiciones al respecto completamente opuestas entre sí porque, por un lado, estoy contenta de que Jesse esté aquí conmigo, formando parte del coro, y así ya no tengamos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto, alimentándola a base de encuentros clandestinos en la sección de música de la biblioteca. Pero, por otro lado, abandonar su equipo y despedirse de sus sueños para acabar en un instituto donde se persigue y castiga el talento como si hubiéramos regresado a la caza de brujas de McCarthy… sé que es algo que le afecta muchísimo más de lo que admite reconocer… Y es algo que me tiene consternada porque si está haciendo todo esto es por mí, para demostrarme que sus intenciones son honestas y que me quiere más de lo que quiere ganar por cuarta vez consecutiva un campeonato nacional… Pero está un tanto desalentado desde hace días. Su sonrisa ya no brilla como antes y es una pena, porque tiene una sonrisa preciosa…

A Finn le parece curioso como antes tenía que esforzarse en fingir que la estaba prestando atención y ahora simplemente le sale de forma natural, sin que le haya tenido que picar una araña radioactiva como a Spiderman ni nada de eso. También es un auténtico fastidio que justo cuando ha aprendido a escucharla, ella sólo sepa hablar del idiota de Jesse St. James.

Para cuando Rachel termina tiene los puños tensados dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y no se le ocurre otra cosa más que sugerirle _"Ya… oye, ¿por qué no le dices que se apunte al equipo de baloncesto? Quizá le ayude a ser más popular y eso…" _y para cuando se da cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de cometer, ya es tarde.

Si no está dándose de cabezazos contra la pared ahora mismo es porque seguramente se quedaría más tonto de lo que ya está y necesita al menos dos neuronas vivas de las tres que tiene para graduarse.

Espera, ¿eran neuronas o los glóbulos rojos? Madre mía, qué lío.

-Esa sería una magnífica idea, Finn, ¿pero las pruebas para el equipo no finalizaron hace ya más de un mes? No soy una gran experta en la materia pero tengo entendido que una vez finalizan ese tipo de eventos luego no puedes acceder al equipo.

Finn se encoge de hombros y responde _"Bueno, sí, pero yo soy el capitán del equipo… podría hacer una excepción como hice con Kurt cuando quiso apuntarse al equipo de fútbol… dile que se pase luego por el gimnasio a la hora del entrenamiento y veré si puedo convencer al entrenador Tanaka"._

_Muy bien, tío, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? CÁ-LLA-TE de una vez._

Casi merece la pena por ver cómo se le ilumina la cara a Rachel. _Casi._

-¿Harías eso por él?

_No, haría eso por ti._

-Sí, claro… es un miembro de nuestro equipo, ¿no? Y el señor Schue dijo que teníamos que ser justos y darles las mismas oportunidades a todos…

Esta vez la sonrisa de Rachel sí que llega hasta sus ojos y no es justo. No es justo que sea un pomposo con pelo de chica el que esté con ella cuando él tuvo que esperar meses para tener su oportunidad. Vale que luego la cagara, vale, pero ella no tardó ni un día en buscarse novio nuevo.

-Eres tan considerado, Finn, de este modo demuestras que eres un inestimable co-capitán para el coro… y un gran amigo.

Finn se encoge de hombros y finge que la palabra 'amigo' no es la mayor puñalada por la espalda que le han clavado nunca. Peor incluso que la de Puck, y esa todavía sangra de vez en cuando.

-Ése soy yo, Finn, _el gran amigo._ –Responde, pero sólo le escucha el aire porque ella ya se ha marchado, seguramente para comunicarle a Jesse que también le hará sombra durante los partidos.

Debe de ser el mayor pringado de la historia.

Se agacha para recoger su mochila y cuando se levanta sus ojos se chocan de lleno con los de Puck, que le mira con los brazos cruzados desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Tío, eres un auténtico calzonazos… -Dice Puck, acercándose hasta él aunque Finn no recuerde haberle dado vela en este entierro.

-Déjame en paz.

-En serio, colega, te falta comprarles un par de condones y así ya les ahorras el trabajo.

Finn no está de humor para aguantarle desde que se enteró de que había dejado embarazada a su novia y mucho menos está de humor para aguantarle desde que se enteró de que había dejado a su novia embaraza Y ENCIMA le tocara las narices con el tema de Rachel, cuando, para empezar, no debería ni atreverse a dirigirle la palabra.

-Oye tío, ¿no tienes otro amigo al que robarle la novia o algo así para entretenerte? Déjame en paz.

El efecto es automático. Puck se enmudece al instante, sus manos van a parar a sus bolsillos y su mirada al suelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ken Tanaka seguía en su fijación de aparecer en la pokédex algún día como el nuevo Snorlax, así que cuando Finn le preguntó a la hora del entrenamiento si Jesse St. James podía realizar una prueba para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto, su entrador le traicionó diciendo que sí.

Ya no puedes confiar en nadie, tío.

Por supuesto, Rachel también estaba allí, apoyando a su novio desde las gradas, y Finn prefiere pensar que ese fue el motivo por el que no consiguió hacerle ni un solo tapón a Jesse en lugar de reconocer que, en realidad, era bastante bueno.

-Será capullo… -Susurra Puck por lo bajo cuando están en las duchas, arrancándole una risotada, y es lo más cerca que ha estado nunca de perdonarle.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Han abierto una nueva heladería en el centro en la que venden helados de todos los sabores. Y cuando Finn dice de todos, es de TODOS. Al menos eso le ha confirmado Mike esta mañana en clase, y el Peter Pan que lleva dentro, ese que se niega a convertirse en adulto por mucho que su cuerpo siga creciendo, ése, le obliga a creer en sus palabras.

Quiere probar el de donut, tiene que ser genial.

Apunta la fecha en el calendario de gatitos. Le hubiera gustado llevar a Rachel. Se conforma con ir con Matt.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La primera vez que Rachel apareció en uno de sus partidos llevando aquella rechiscante camiseta azul para animarle, Finn se debatió entre rezar para que le tragara la tierra o provocar a un miembro del equipo contrario para que le dejara inconsciente de un puñetazo.

Se contentó con mirar alucinado el mensaje _'Team Finn'_ desde la cancha mientras le robaban la pelota y encestaban en sus narices. Perdieron el partido.

A la salida del instituto le pidió que no volviera a llevarla. _"¿No te gusta?"_ le preguntó ella y él salió del paso como pudo diciendo _"¡Sí, sí, me encanta! Es sólo que el color es muy… muy fuerte, sí, eso, es un color muy fuerte y me distrae durante el partido"._

Le hizo caso, y la camiseta no volvió a dar señales de vida (menos mal) hasta que llegó el día en el que Jesse St. James debutó como nuevo escolta del equipo y Rachel apareció en el gimnasio con una sonrisa de hincha y una camiseta verde con la que no le animaba a él en absoluto.

'_Team Jesse'_ reza ahora la suya, y por supuesto, al idiota con pelo de chica le encanta, agradeciéndoselo a su novia con un beso en los labios que a Finn le revuelve el estómago desde donde está sentado.

_Meh, en azul era más guay. En verde no mola tanto, que te quede claro._

Nunca pensó que llegaría a echar de menos a aquella camiseta. Qué triste se había vuelto su vida.

El entrenador Tanaka vuelve a traicionarle cuando no deja a Jesse en el banquillo y Finn tiene que reconocer a regañadientes que, por muy bueno que sea el equipo, nunca está de más un escolta que enceste de vez en cuando _("y sí, eso es una indirecta en toda tu cara, Puckerman")._

Intenta destacar, brillar por encima de ese desertor de _Vocal Adrenaline_ cuyo único empeño parece ser el ansia por arrebatarle todo lo que le pertenece. Su voz podía sepultar la suya en los ensayos pero él era mucho más alto y, en este deporte, eso tenía que contar para algo.

Pues no, por lo visto no.

Tiene que tragarse desde primera fila como se cuelga de la canasta cada vez que hace un mate, como sus triples entran desde cualquier ángulo del campo y como se gana la confianza del equipo con cuatro palabras de ánimo que a él le suenan completamente ensayadas frente al espejo.

Y ni siquiera puede buscarse una buena excusa para hacerle falta, tío.

El único que todavía le apoya es Puck, y eso no le consuela demasiado teniendo en cuenta que, si tiene un par de cuernos adornándole la cabeza, es gracias a él.

Cuando Jesse se deshace de un par de defensas sin esfuerzo y mete una canasta limpia desde fuera del área, el orgulloso_ "¡Ese es mi novio!" _de Rachel se escucha claramente por encima del resto de voces que inundan el gimnasio.

A Finn le dan ganas de acercarse hasta Jesse, apoyar una mano en su hombro y decirle _"¿Sabes lo mejor? Que cuando era mi novia eso lo decía incluso cuando fallaba"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Finn sale del vestuario, arrastrando los pies y la cabeza gacha. Rachel ya está allí esperando, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y una sonrisa titánica en los labios.

Cuando le felicita por el partido, él se siente como si hubiera perdido la liga pero murmura un _"Meh, no ha estado mal"_ de todas formas y no puede evitar preguntarse si Jim Morrison se sintió así alguna vez cuando fue telonero de los _Kinks._

-¿Sabes si le falta mucho?

-¿A Jesse? Nah, no creo, sólo le falta cantar _We are de Champions_ una vez más para terminar con la discografía de Queen. Tiene a las duchas impresionadas.

Su risa le hace cosquillas en el estómago, es raro.

-Tenemos suerte de que alguien con semejante talento como Jesse se haya unido a nuestro equipo, de ese modo nuestras posibilidades para ganar las regionales han aumentado considerablemente. Yo diría que incluso están aseguradas. Es un excelente cantante, ¿verdad?

Se esfuerza en sonreír.

-Sí, eso _he oído._

-Tú también eres un excelente cantante, Finn.

Calor a la altura del pecho, le arden las orejas y las mejillas. Echaba de menos esa sensación, la que le golpea como un balón de reglamento cada vez que Rachel decide que ha hecho algo bien.

-Gracias, supongo. –Responde, rascándose la nuca. –Tú también eres una gran cantante… _Tú_ eres _increíble._ –Se le escapa sin querer, antes de poder morderse la lengua, y cabeza la cara avergonzado.

Deja pasar unos segundos de margen, los suficientes para que su desafortunado comentario sea agua pasada, y cuando reúne el valor suficiente para volver a levantar la cabeza, sus ojos se estrellan con los de Rachel, que le miran de una forma indescriptible detrás de esa maraña de pestañas.

Carraspea, tiene seca la garganta y un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Rachel, yo… -Empieza pero un brazo salido de ninguna parte rodea la cintura de la chica y dos milésimas de segundo después, Jesse St. James aparece de la nada para marcar territorio.

-¡Aquí estás! –Es su saludo y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Perdona que te haya tenido tanto esperando. Tiendo a perder la noción del tiempo cuando canto y estos vestuarios tienen una acústica tan maravillosa que mi voz sonaba _incluso mejor_ que de costumbre. Te encantaría. –Entonces repara en su presencia y con la mano que tiene libre le pega un par de palmadas en la espalda. -¡Gran partido! ¡Menudos pases que me has lanzado, compañero! ¿Has visto la última canasta que he metido? Ha sido espectacular, incluso yo me he emocionado.

Finn se encoge de hombros con un _"Sí, ha estado guay"_ mientras Rachel sigue con la mirada clavada en la suya y él hace lo imposible para que sus ojos no coincidan.

-Bueno, campeón… -¿Le acaba de llamar _campeón?_ En serio, quién se cree que es este tío. Le sacará dos años pero él le saca _dos cabezas. _-…nos vemos mañana. A Rachel y a mí nos esperan un par de butacas en la sección VIP para un concierto de los Wiggles.

-Ok, no tengo ni idea de quiénes son esos… pero que os lo paséis bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Por la mañana, junto a su taquilla, un chaval de último año (al que Finn no conocía de nada aunque está casi seguro de que es el mismo que una vez le tiró batido después de un ensayo) le chocó la mano y gritó _"¡Menudo partido, Hudson, eres un crack!"._

En clase de geografía, Martha Roberts, la chica por la que estuvo colado en primero y nunca le hizo el más mínimo caso, le guiñó un ojo por encima del cuaderno.

A la hora de la comida, un par de animadoras (Finn no recuerda sus nombres pero recuerda que eran guapas) se sentaron junto a él en su mesa y que fueron a saco.

"_Oye, Finn, estuviste increíble el otro día en el partido…"_ Empezó una de ellas, la rubia, cree, aunque no está muy seguro. Y antes de que pudiera agradecerle el comentario, la otra, la que tenía el pelo moreno y la falda mucho más corta, se unió a la conversación con un _"Oye, Finn, he pensado que tú y yo deberíamos salir por ahí algún día… Este sábado mis padres no están en casa. Podrías pasarte, si quieres"_ que Finn tuvo que rechazar lo más amablemente que pudo sin parecer un borde. Incluso él había pillado lo que le estaba insinuando, _y no, gracias,_ ya tuvo sexo con Santana y no significó nada. No quiere cagarla de nuevo, por mucho que Puck piense que es un completo marica.

Ahora está en el auditorio, sentado al lado de Kurt en una de las butacas más alejadas mientras, en el escenario, Rachel y Jesse cantan _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ demasiado metidos en el papel para su gusto.

Levanta la cabeza y Brittany le sonríe desde su sitio.

Piensa _"Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Volver a ser el Señor Popularidad, tener a las chicas persiguiéndote por los pasillos y todo eso… Por eso cortaste con Rachel"._

Sí, eso quería, volver a compartir mesa con la gente más enrollada del instituto, que todo el mundo supiera su nombre, que las tías se pegaran por salir con él… ya está, ya lo tiene, y sin embargo, nada de eso le hace sentir la mitad de lo que siente cuando su mano se roza accidentalmente con la de Rachel durante un ensayo.

Cómo pudo ser tan idiota.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Finn era consciente de que Rachel se acabaría enterando de que la mintió cuando la dijo eso de que no se había acostado con Santana aquella noche del viernes.

Sabía que la verdad saldría a la luz tarde o temprano, o sea, era evidente que en algún momento a Santana se le escaparía o Brittany no comprendería que era un secreto que había que guardar bajo llave y lo soltaría en mitad de un ensayo del coro como si nada.

Como ahora.

-Pero eso no debería valer… tú dices que Finn la tiene más grande que Puck pero eso es porque Finn es mucho más alto, ¿no? –Suelta Brittany, como si nada.

Finn podría sentirse orgulloso aunque ya lo supiera, al fin y al cabo llevan duchándose juntos en los vestuarios desde hace años y puede que se la hayan medido un par de veces de broma. Sí, el la tiene más grande y no, lo de la altura no cuenta. Podría sentirse orgulloso si no viera cómo la expresión de Rachel se transforma en una máscara de seriedad.

-Tengo que… No me encuentro bien, necesito ir al lavabo. –Murmura ella y sale del aula antes de que Finn pueda detenerla.

No se molesta en pedir permiso al señor Schue para seguirla. Puede escuchar a Jesse preguntar _"¿Me he perdido algo, debería ir a buscarla?"_ y a Mercedes responder _"No, blanquito, tú quédate aquí y dale unos minutos de margen a Finn para que lo solucione" _antes de salir corriendo.

El instituto está vacío. Han tenido que quedarse hasta muy tarde para ensayar después de enterarse de que _Vocal Adrenaline_ (contactos de Jesse, sería un idiota presumido, pero desde luego les era útil) estaba trabajando en un nuevo número y los pasillos estaban desiertos a esas horas, por eso no le es muy difícil encontrarla, cerca del gimnasio.

-¡Rachel, espera! –Grita cuando ella le ve y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria. -¡Ey, espera, Rachel, deja que te lo explique!

-No tienes nada que explicarme. –Dice ella cuando consigue colocarse a su altura. –Me mentiste deliberadamente con respecto a tu relación con Santana. Perfecto. De todas no es asunto mío.

-Pero yo quiero explicártelo…

-Como ya te he dicho, no es asunto mío y no estoy interesada en conocer la versión oficial de la historia.

-Pero… -Intenta cogerla del brazo para que se pare pero ella se deshace de su agarre y abre las puertas del gimnasio, intentando dejarle atrás.

Las luces de la cancha están apagadas y en el estadio reina una penumbra que obliga a Finn a entrecerrar los ojos para encontrarla, cerca de la pared, al lado de las colchonetas.

La ha perdido como novia, no puede permitirse perderla como amiga también.

-Sólo dame unos minutos para que te lo explique y luego te dejo en paz, ¿vale?

-Honestamente, Finn, esto es ridículo… -Empieza Rachel, pero él la ignora.

-Mira, sé que no sirve de excusa, pero estaba cabreado porque ese día fue cuando descubrí que estabas saliendo con Jesse y entonces…

-Oh, así que ahora es culpa mía y de mi relación con Jesse que tú decidieras mantener _relaciones sexuales_ con Santana y luego mentirme deliberadamente sobre ello.

-Sí… o sea, no, ¡No! Claro que no es tu culpa… Lo que pasa es que…

-… te cito textualmente Finn, para que comprendas la ironía de la situación: Sé que las cosas han estado raras últimamente entre nosotros, pero nunca esperé que me mintieras.

Está furiosa, igual que él. Los dos están hartos de este tira y afloja que Finn sabe que se merece pero que no puede, simplemente no puede soportar más.

-¡No significó nada! ¿¡Vale!? –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, agarrándola del brazo para que se quede quieta y le escuche. –No significó nada…

-Francamente, Finn, lo último que me apetece es conocer los detalles escabrosos de…

-… No sentí _nada._ ¡No significó nada porque sólo hubiera significado algo _contigo!_

Ya está, ya lo ha dicho. Le tiemblan las manos y el pulso le late en los oídos, como si alguien estuviera botando un balón dentro de su cabeza. Ella parpadea un par de veces, muda y perpleja.

Todo ocurre en apenas en apenas unos segundos, Rachel se mueve con rapidez y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, ella le está besando. Está demasiado sorprendido y para cuando consigue reaccionar, ella ya se ha separado.

-¡No, Finn! No puedo hacer esto, otra vez no. No puedo estar a tus expensas cada vez que decidas que hoy te gusto y mañana no. –Él va a responderle que eso no es cierto, que siempre le ha gustado y que no se le va a pasar _nunca,_ pero ella se le adelanta. –Y no sería justo para Jesse, no puedo convertirme en una especie de _adúltera,_ no es justo que le sea infiel…

-Eso no parecía importante cuando era _yo_ el que tenía novia y _tú_ me besabas…

Le mira aturdida, a medio camino entre la risa y el llanto, profundamente indignada.

-Eso… eso era una situación _completamente_ diferente…

-Sí, claro, la diferencia es que mi novia estaba _embarazada._

-¡De un hijo que _no era tuyo!_

Finn ignora lo mucho que le escuece la herida, eso no importa ahora.

-¡Eso es lo de menos, cuando me besaste y me invitaste a tu casa vestida de Catwoman para provocarme todavía no sabíamos lo de Quinn y Puck!

-¡Era un homenaje a Olivia Newton-John, iba vestida igual que Sandra Dee al final de Grease, no de una heroína de cómics con tendencia a la promiscuidad!

-¡Lo que sea! ¡El caso es que nos besamos cuando yo tenía novia!

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto… He pasado página contigo, Finn.

No se lo cree, no se lo cree después de que haya tenido que perseguirla por todo el instituto cuando se ha enterado de lo suyo con Santana. No se lo cree porque ella le ha besado cuando le ha explicado lo que de verdad sentía.

-¡Vale! Pues… pues dime que Jesse te gusta más que yo. Dime que un chico al que conoces desde hace unas cuantas _semanas_ te gusta más que yo. Venga, dímelo.

Rachel abre la boca. Va hablar, va a decirlo, pero no lo consigue y vuelve a cerrarla, derrotada.

Si alguna vez en su vida Finn ha esperado una señal, por narices tiene que ser esta, _tiene que serlo. _No se para a pensar lo que está haciendo (para ser sinceros, nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien, eso de _pensar) _y borra la distancia que les separa, que era mucho más pequeña de lo que creía, con un paso al frente. La atrae hacía sí con una sola mano y estrella su boca contra la suya con tanta fuerza que por unos segundos cree que ha podido hacerle daño.

Está a punto de separarse de nuevo, preguntarla _"¿Estás bien, he sido demasiado bestia?"_ pero entonces Rachel deja escapar un suspiro, un gemido ronco que sale desde el fondo de su garganta y se ahoga contra los labios del chico. Finn respira tranquilo cuando los dos cogen aire a la vez y ella no se aparta, sino que le clava los dedos en la nuca y tira de su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que casi no necesita ponerse de puntillas para besarle.

Que la lengua de Rachel se mueva con más habilidad de la que tenía durante aquellas dos semanas en las que estuvieron juntos es como una patada directa a su estómago, porque sabe que él no ha tenido absolutamente nada que ver con esa práctica, y Finn quiere borrar todo rastro de Jesse que haya en la chica, todo, lamerle los labios y no descansar hasta que Rachel se olvide incluso de su nombre y tengan que empezar de cero. Por eso la empuja hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared del gimnasio, aplastándola, y le hace sombra con toda su estatura de gigante cuando se inclina para besarle allí donde la yugular palpita.

-Nos van a ver… -escucha murmurar a Rachel, o a su conciencia, no lo tiene muy claro porque, curiosamente, las dos tienen la misma voz.

-No, ya verás como no… -Responde contra la piel de su cuello, que se pone de gallina cuando la roza con la lengua y deja un rastro de saliva hasta su oreja. –Ya verás como no… -Susurra de nuevo con los labios pegados a su oído y debe de haberla convencido, porque Rachel sube los brazos, sus manos serpentean por su pecho quemándole a través del jersey, y el tiempo se detiene en la cancha hasta que sus dedos acunan su cara y sus pulgares le acarician las mejillas.

Cuando Rachel sube la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, enormes y vidriosos aunque no tengan lágrimas, todo parece relajarse excepto su corazón, que sigue haciendo fórmula 1 dentro de su pecho, y Finn trata de calmarlo cuando se da cuenta de que ella no va a huir a ninguna parte.

_Vale, tío, respira, ella está aquí contigo, no se ha largado con el idiota de Jesse, respira, respira…_

Apoya la frente contra la suya y el estómago le tiembla de anticipación cuando Rachel tira de él y le besa con la boca abierta. Sus narices se chocan cuando los dos giran la cabeza a la vez, buscando ángulos en los que acomodarse mejor y a Finn le pesa la ropa sobre los hombros cuando las manos de ella se escurren desde su espalda y cuelan por dentro del jersey, repasándole el contorno de las costillas con las yemas de los dedos.

Él también quiere tocarla, por eso se lo pregunta _"¿Puedo… puedo tocarte? Sólo un poco" _y está seguro de que escucha la discografía entera de Journey en su cabeza cuando ella le dice que sí.

Las manos le tiemblan. Puede que se deba a que, durante su primera vez, Santana se encargó prácticamente de todo y él sólo se dejó hacer; a lo mejor es porque tiene miedo de que Rachel cambie de idea, o quizás es exactamente por _eso_, porque esta es Rachel, no Santana, y eso provoca que cada sensación se multiplique por mil. El caso es que sus dedos se enredan con cada botón y al final es Rachel la que termina por desabrocharse la camisa, dejando que Finn la abra de par en par y deje al descubierto un sujetador de _Hello Kitty_ que le recuerda que a estas alturas ya debería estar llamando al cartero.

Rachel pega un respingo cuando Finn le abarca el estómago con una sola mano y él se paraliza en el acto.

-¿He hecho algo mal? –El miedo le estrangula la voz. Parece un _Bee Gee,_ colega.

-No, no… es que tienes las manos frías. –Responde ella con una sonrisa avergonzada y Finn no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento.

-Ah… vaya… perdona, espera, deja que… -Se las frota contra el vaquero para calentarlas y la risa de Rachel se le contagia cuando a ella se le escapan un par de carcajadas que parecen iluminarla desde dentro.

Se pone seria, de repente, y a Finn jamás dejará de sorprenderle la velocidad con la que Rachel puede cambiar de humor en apenas unos segundos.

-Sé que no soy tan guapa como Santana… Quiero decir, sé que no tengo unos atributos tan… _desarrollados_ como los suyos…

Finn frunce el ceño, ¿por atributos quiere decir tetas? Porque si es así, vale, Santana tenga más pecho que ella, es cierto, y se supone que a los tíos eso es lo que les mola, pero, no sabe… a él le gustan más las de Rachel por ser suyas… no sabe cómo explicarlo pero para él tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

-Me da igual. A mí me gustas más tú. –Dice, encogiéndose de hombros, y sabe que es la respuesta correcta porque Rachel se deshace entre sus brazos y se pone de puntillas para besarle.

En el segundo intento, Finn tiene las manos algo más templadas y el corazón atravesándole la garganta. Toca piel a tientas, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Rachel le roza los labios con los suyos y cuando sus dedos llegan a la altura del sujetador, duda durante unos segundos.

-¿Puedo… puedo hacerlo… _por dentro?_ –Pregunta avergonzado y es una suerte que estén medio a oscuras en el gimnasio porque sabe que se ha puesto colorado hasta las orejas.

Ella asiente, una, dos veces y Finn no necesita más para meter las manos por debajo de la tela.

Es más lejos de lo que llegó nunca con Quinn. Es menos de lo que consiguió con Santana. Es infinitamente mejor con Rachel.

Se empalma con el primer roce de sus pulgares, después de que Rachel eche la cabeza para atrás y sus brazos caigan laxos sobre sus costados, y podría avergonzarse si no estuviera ya drogado por las mil sensaciones diferentes que le asaltan a la vez.

Mueve la cadera contra la suya una vez, sin darse cuenta, buscando aliviar esa rigidez que le hace daño dentro de los calzoncillos y Rachel le mira perpleja, con los ojos vidriosos clavados en los suyos. Por unos segundos, Finn se arrepiente, porque parece que ha llegado muy lejos y la ha vuelto a cagar del todo, pero entonces Rachel le sorprendo moviendo también las caderas. Una vez. Dos. Y para la tercera Finn ya está encajado entre sus rodillas, frotándose contra ella, creando fricción desde todos los ángulos y rezando para que lo del cartero funcione y no llegue al… ejem, _Cinco de Mayo_ muy pronto.

_Piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero…_ se repite una y otra vez.

Cree que va a explotar cuando deja caer la boca contra la suya y los dedos de Rachel se entrelazan detrás de su cuello, pegándose tanto a él que no se sabe dónde empieza uno y dónde acaba el otro.

Rachel se separa de sus labios con un sonido húmedo y susurra un entrecortado _"Finn… no he hecho esto nunca…"_ que Finn no entiende pero responde _"Da igual, lo estás haciendo… muy…bien" _de todas formas intentando volver a besarla, pero ella le pone una mano en el pecho y Finn se detiene, porque parece importante.

-No, no me estás entendiendo… lo que quiero decir… -Rachel se muerde el labio inferior con saña, nerviosa, y el rojo destaca sobre el blanco de los dientes. -… lo que estoy intentando decir es que con Jesse nunca he alcanzado este nivel de… _intimidad_… Evidentemente hemos tenido situaciones cargadas de un alto contenido erótico a lo largo de las últimas semanas pero nunca… yo nunca… ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir, Finn?

No, Finn no comprende nada y esta vez cree sin lugar a dudas que no es culpa suya en absoluto. ¡Vamos! Quién demonios podría culparle de nada cuando tiene a la chica que le gusta (no, a la chica de la que está _enamorado._ Es estúpido, incluso para él, negarlo a estas alturas cuando ya ha caído con todo el equipo) a dos palmos de distancia, con la camisa desabrochada y el sujetador al descubierto. Y es que encima, por norma general, la sangre no tiene por costumbre hacer muchas visitas a su cerebro, pero es que ahora mismo cada vena y arteria que puebla su cuerpo tiene como destino la parte baja de su ombligo. Y así, como comprenderás, uno no pude centrarse. Es un chico, después de todo.

Está a punto de murmurar _"Sea lo que sea, lo hablaremos luego, de verdad…"_ pero entonces ve la expresión de Rachel en mitad de la penumbra, iluminada parcialmente por la poca luz que consigue colarse por debajo de los portones del gimnasio y algo en su cabeza hace _'click'_ cuando ordena todo el discurso hasta que tiene sentido.

-¿Quieres decir que tú no has…? –Consigue preguntar. Deja la frase incompleta y ella niega con la cabeza, una, dos veces, bastante convencida. –O sea, ¿nunca, ni una vez con Jesse? No lo entiendo… Pero si _tú_ me dijiste que en aquella cita del viernes… -Casi puede escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro girando, oxidados, más confundidos que él mismo. –Yo creía que habías perdido tu _carta-V_ con él… Entonces… ¿Me engañaste?

-Por favor, no te enfades conmigo Finn… te dije eso porque la situación con el coro era especialmente tensa por aquellos días y necesitaba crear una fachada de confianza a mi alrededor con respecto a mi relación con Jesse para que ningún miembro del equipo pusiera en duda la honestidad de sus intenciones… –Se explica a trompicones, palabras dopadas de cafeína que saltan de su boca al aire en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y Finn tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir el hilo de la conversación sin perderse en un laberinto de tecnicismos que le suenan a chino. –No quería mentirte… créeme cuando te digo que estoy profundamente consternada por mi comportamiento.

Ok, no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué significa eso de _'consternada'_ pero no parece algo especialmente bueno a juzgar por el tono de Rachel, así que de momento aceptamos pulpo como animal de compañía y se lo guarda en su archivo de insultos por si se cruza con Karofsky por los pasillos.

-¿Pero entonces por qué no…? –De repente cae en la cuenta de algo y se le tensa la mandíbula. Es un sénior, lo que significa que les saca dos cursos y dos años enteros en _experiencia._ –No se pasaría contigo o te obligaría a hacer algo raro o que a ti no te gustaba o…

-¡No, _no!_ –Es gracioso porque, durante unos segundos, ella parece muchísimo más escandalizada que él, abriendo los ojos como platos y tapándose la boca con una mano. Todo el teatro que lleva dentro brillando en la superficie, esperando a que le abran la puerta para devorar el escenario. –Jesse fue todo un caballero conmigo aquella noche. Muy comprensivo y atento respecto a mis sentimientos cuando le dije que no podía entregarme a él ese día… -Cuando se detiene y busca sus ojos con los suyos, Rachel parece más vulnerable que nunca. Frágil, como si cualquier soplo de aire pudiera partirla en miles de pedazos. Finn sospecha que esto último es cierto. Tiene más heridas de guerra de las que aparenta, cosidas de malas maneras con hilo del taller de manualidades e infectadas por restos de batido helado. Ninguna a la vista, por supuesto, todas ocultas bajo capas y capas de una seguridad en sí misma que ya no engaña a nadie. –Le dije que no podíamos acostarnos debido al equipo, porque perjudicaría seriamente la cohesión interna del grupo si lo hacía a sus espaldas… que en parte era cierto si nos basábamos en las reacciones desproporcionadas de todos cuando descubrieron que estaba saliendo con él… pero también le dije que me estaría traicionado a mí misma si lo hacía cuando no estaba preparada… me avergüenza reconocer que le mentí en ese aspecto… -levanta la cabeza a cámara lenta, como en esas películas antiguas de bajo presupuesto que tanto le gusta ver a su madre cuando llega a casa después del trabajo, y le mira de lleno de tal forma que el corazón de Finn hace un mortal en el pecho. -…porque en realidad sí que estaba preparada, quiero decir… hace meses que estoy preparada para hacer _eso_… pero contigo.

La bomba explota y a Finn le pitan los oídos. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido. Inesperado. No sabe si reírse hasta que le duelan los hoyuelos o ponerse a cantar como el Justin Timberlake ese que sigue sin tener idea de quién es pero que a Rachel tanto le gusta.

-Entonces… ¿todavía no has perdido la Gran V? –Pregunta, por si acaso. Mejor asegurarse y no dejar verdades a medias, no volverán a colarle la del jacuzzi, no señor.

-…No. –Responde ella y el gimnasio entero se sumerge en un silencio expectante a que ocurra algo.

Finn sabe que este es el momento. En las películas este es el momento en el que el protagonista dice una frase espectacular, una sacada de la manga del mejor guionista de Hollywood, de esas que consiguen que el público contenga el aliento en sus butacas y el corazón de la chica cae rendido a sus pies.

Algo como _"Sayonara, baby" _sólo que más romántico.

Lo tiene en la punta de la lengua, se relame los labios. Prepárate, Rachel Berry, porque aquí llega la frase que avergonzará a la poesía.

-Ah, vale.

A la mierda lo épico. El momento se hace añicos frente a sus ojos, pero no podría importarle menos porque de pronto le golpea un alivio tan inesperado que por unos segundos cree que se ha quedado sin respiración. Siente algo cálido y reconfortante expandirse desde el lado izquierdo (esta vez está seguro) de su pecho, algo que le dice que todo está bien, que no pasa nada, que Rachel no ha llegado tan lejos con ningún otro chico y que la tercera base sigue llevando su nombre.

Cuando vuelve a mirarla es como si la viera de nuevo por primera vez. La cara arrugada en un mohín preocupado, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes con más fuerza de la necesaria y Finn sólo puede pensar que de repente parece una niña, pequeña y asustada, con su camisa de flores y los rizos revueltos. Dios, está preciosa y él va a arrepentirse _en plan mucho_ de lo que va a hacer a continuación.

Retrocede un par de pasos de seguridad, por si acaso, hace tiempo que no confía en sí mismo si está cerca de Rachel, pero antes de que consiga explicarse a ella se le disparan todas las alarmas y le entierra una de sus diminutas manos en el brazo, agarrándole de la camisa y dejándole clavado en el sitio. Finn puede oler su pánico desde donde está y no consigue entender por qué.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿He dicho algo que te haya incomodado? –Dice ella tan rápido que las tres preguntas se funden dentro de sus oídos y en su cabeza suenan como una sola.

Finn frunce el ceño, confundido, y está a punto de preguntarle _"¿Pero qué dices, Rachel, por qué ibas a haber hecho tú algo mal?"_ hasta que recuerda cierto día en el auditorio en el que huyó despavorido después de haberla besado.

Rachel siempre pensó que se escapó porque no le gustaba lo suficiente y Finn jamás se molestó en explicarle que si se escapó, precisamente, fue porque le gustaba demasiado.

Tío, al final su madre va a tener razón y es incluso más tonto de lo que parece a simple vista.

Los dedos de Rachel se le clavan en el brazo como si fueran un par de garras afiladas y Finn sonríe para tranquilizarla.

Siempre se la ha dado fatal interpretar los sentimientos de las chicas, demasiadas emociones a la vez en muy poco tiempo y _en un solo cuerpo _sin que explote, pero esta vez cree que sí, esta vez sabe que lo está haciendo bien.

Finn desanda sus pasos e inclina la cabeza hasta que están prácticamente a la misma altura, con la pared a la espalda de Rachel y la inmensidad del campo de baloncesto a la suya.

-Tú no has hecho nada mal… Es sólo que cuando me has dicho que tú eres… _eso_… o sea… que tú no habías…-Las palabras se le enredan en la boca y gruñe, porque si alguna vez las ha necesitado, es ahora. A Rachel se le arruga la frente más todavía, pero Finn sólo puede fijarse en el tirante del sujetador caído y en esa falda remangada que deja demasiada piel al descubierto. –Espera, deja que… -Lleva las manos al final de la camisa de flores y empieza a abrochar los botones uno a uno, sin prisas, y Rachel se deja hacer en silencio, buscando con sus ojos los de Finn, que están demasiado ocupados despidiéndose de _Hello Kitty_. Cuando termina susurra un _"Bien, así mejor, ahora ya puedo concentrarme un poquito" _que parece tranquilizarla. –Yo quiero hacer _esto_ contigo, Rachel, quiero hacerlo en plan… pufff o más, ¿vale? Pero… pero también quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿me entiendes? Y hacer las cosas _así_ no está bien... Quiero decir… la primera vez de una chica tiene que ser especial, ¿no? O sea, bonita y eso, con flores y velas y cosas románticas de esas que os gustan tanto a vosotras y por lo menos en una cama… no en la colchoneta de un gimnasio que huele raro y con medio coro buscándonos. –La mirada de Rachel se llena de culpabilidad y Finn no necesita ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta de que está pensando en Jesse. -… lo que quiero decir es que tu primera vez…con Jesse, conmigo o con quién sea, aunque, bueno, si es conmigo pues casi que mejor… pero tu primera vez tiene que ser guay, Rachel… -Desliza las manos por sus brazos, la piel se pone de gallina a su paso, y las apoya en su cara, abarcando sus mejillas al completo sin apenas estirar los dedos. –Sé que he hecho muchas tonterías últimamente y que la cagué del todo contigo, Rachel, pero esto quiero hacerlo bien y prefiero esperar lo haga falta antes de que _lo hagamos_ y luego tú te arrepientas por Jesse y todo eso. No quiero ser un _misoginistico_ de esos de los que hablaba el señor Schue.

Rachel se ríe antes de corregir _"se dice misógino, Finn"_ contra sus labios, él se encoge de hombros mientras le responde _"Sí, eso, lo que sea"_ y durante unos segundos el aire no le pesa tanto dentro de los pulmones.

Se sostienen la mirada durante unos segundos, callados, entonces Rachel deja escapar un suspiro cargado de dramatismo y entierra la cara en su pecho. Finn rodea toda su espalda con un solo brazo y baja la cabeza hasta apoyar la mejilla contra su pelo, rezando para que ese incómodo bulto que le aprieta dentro de los vaqueros no arruine el momento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Pregunta Rachel y su voz suena amortiguada contra la lana de su jersey.

Finn tiene muy claro lo que querría hacer ahora: convencerla de que tiene que cortar con ese idiota con pelo de chica, después empiece a salir con él de nuevo y que se vayan a celebrarlo al asiento trasero de su coche mientras el señor Schue echa a Jesse del equipo de una patada en el culo. Eso es lo que él _quiere_ hacer, claro, pero el problema es que no se parece en absoluto a lo que _debe_ hacer.

-No tengo ni idea… -Responde con sinceridad. –Aunque podríamos empezar por lo fácil, ¿no? Que es regresar al ensayo. El equipo tiene que haberse vuelto loco buscándonos… no me hagas mucho caso pero creo que antes he oído la voz de Artie gritando nuestros nombres… aunque no estoy muy seguro. Estaba algo distraído, ya sabes. –Dice, aguantándose la risa a duras penas.

Ella levanta la cabeza y su ceño fruncido le censura cuando dice _"Finn, por favor, no es una situación cómica en absoluto…"_ y él asiente aunque no esté muy de acuerdo.

Rachel se suelta de su agarre y avanza unos pasos hasta la colchoneta, colocándose la falda con una mano mientras que con la otra recoge la chaqueta de colores que estaba tirada en el suelo, arrugada cerca del banquillo.

Finn la observa maniobrar desde lejos y de repente vuelve a tener esa horrible sensación de que cada vez se separa más y más de él sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. El pulso le late en los oídos cuando se acerca hasta ella, uno, dos, tres zancadas descomunales que les dejan a milímetros de distancia y que desaparecen cuando baja la cabeza hasta su boca. La besa con lentitud, disfrutando del gemido de sorpresa que se escapa a Rachel y se ahoga contra su lengua. El momento se estira como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si medio coro no estuviera buscándoles por todo el instituto y su novio no se estuviera desgarrando la garganta gritando su nombre. Es un beso que suena a mojado mientras se rompe y le deja cosquillas invisibles en los labios.

Cuando Finn abre los ojos Rachel todavía tiene cerrados los suyos.

-Decidas lo que decidas… -Dice él, gastando las últimas reservas de fuerza de voluntad que le quedan en el cuerpo. -…estará guay. Quiero decir, yo seguiré siendo tu amigo y eso, ¿vale? Te lo prometí.

Ella asiente, no muy convencida pero lo hace de todas formas, así que Finn decide que de momento está bien así, que ya será presa del pánico esta noche en su casa, encerrado en su habitación con la _Play Station_ y todos los videojuegos de pegar tiros que se le ocurran.

-¿No vienes conmigo? –Le pregunta ella, extrañada cuando Finn no se mueve de su sitio.

-Ve tirando… yo… yo necesito unos minutos para… _calmarme_. –Murmura, avergonzado mientras intenta taparse el regazo como puede.

_Esto_ no debería tardar mucho en _bajarse,_ ¿no? Porque ahora mismo nota como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumula en su cara y le arden las mejillas.

Antes de que Rachel salga por la puerta y le deje solo, Finn no puede evitar preguntarse si Puck vivió una situación parecida cuando Quinn estaba saliendo con él. Quizás ya no esté en posición de juzgar, después de todo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se pasa toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo, levantándose cada cinco minutos a comprobar el móvil. Sabe que Rachel se acuesta muy tarde y podría haberle llamado para hablar sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta porque… porque lo tenía en silencio o con la vibración activada o a lo mejor se le había acabado la batería. Sí, eso.

No había ni una sola llamada perdida cada vez que estiraba el brazo hasta la mesilla para coger el teléfono. Ni siquiera un mísero mensaje de texto, y Finn no puede evitar preguntarse si al final, después de todo, Rachel no le ha elegido a él.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que tendría ganas de regresar al instituto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al final consiguió dormirse un par de horas, a eso de las cinco, después de asumir que, si Rachel hubiera querido llamarle, lo habría hecho a una hora normal. Echó un par de partidas a la Game Boy, rezando para que su madre no se levantara en mitad de la noche a por un vaso de agua y le pillara viciado a la maquinita. Llegó un momento en el que estaba tan cansado que no conseguía diferenciar a Super Mario de las setas y cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente con el sol en la cara, dedujo que se había quedado frito en algún momento.

Y no, tío, por supuesto que no durmió con el móvil debajo de la almohada, qué va… eso… eso sería súper gay, ¿vale? Y no, tampoco revisó dos veces su correo electrónico antes de bajar a desayunar, eso te lo has inventado tú.

Durante esas dos horas con la cabeza pegada a la almohada no se puede decir que descansara mucho. Rachel se le apareció en cada sueño. Primero en esa pesadilla que se había estado repitiendo durante semanas, aunque no está muy seguro porque lo único que puede recordar con seguridad es lo que vino después: Rachel animándole en un partido de baloncesto con la camiseta de 'Team Finn'. _Sólo_ con la camiseta de 'Team Finn'.

Por eso no se sorprende cuando se cruza con Kurt en el pasillo y lo primero que el otro le dice es:

-Dios mío, Finn, menudas ojeras que tienes. ¿No te estás echando la crema que di? Como sigas así acabarás pareciendo un oso panda.

-¿Un oso panda? No lo pillo, por qué iba a… ahhhhhh, por las manchas negras que tienen alrededor de los ojos y todo eso, ¿no?… claro, qué bueno… oye, ¿has visto a Rachel?

-Me parece que la he visto antes de pasada en el aula de música.

No pierde el tiempo.

-Gracias, tío. Te veo luego.

Recorre el camino que le separa de la sala de música prácticamente volando y, cuando gira la última esquina, tiene la respiración entrecortada y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios.

Rachel está allí, como le había dicho Kurt, con la nariz enterrada en un cuaderno, escribiendo a un ritmo frenético, como si ya estuviera dopada de Red Bull desde primera hora de la mañana.

-Ey… - Se detiene junto a la puerta y se apoya en el marco, indeciso de si entrar o no, con su corazón marcándose un solo de batería y cuando ella levanta la cabeza con rapidez al escuchar su voz, Finn se da cuenta de que llevan las ojeras a juego. –Tú… ¿tú tampoco has podido dormir mucho? –Le pregunta, intentando romper las doce capas de hielo que parecen haberse asentado entre ellos; y cuando Rachel sonríe, flojo y sin hoyuelos pero lo hace de todas formas, Finn nota como se derriten todas.

-No, lo cierto es que apenas he conseguido descansar más de dos horas seguidas en toda la noche… Eso repercutirá seriamente en mi rendimiento durante todo el día.

-Ya… lo siento. –Contesta, porque no sabe qué otra cosa puede decir.

-He estado pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer entre nosotros. –Dice ella sin anestesia y a Finn empieza a pesarle el aire dentro de los pulmones porque _esa cara_ sólo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Y? –Pregunta, de todas formas, aunque está casi seguro de conocer la respuesta. Es mejor hacer esto rápido, como cuando una tirita se te queda pegada a la herida y sabes que si tiras poco a poco, será peor porque te dolerá el doble. Un golpe seco es la única solución.

-He cortado con Jesse. –Dice Rachel y antes de darse cuenta, Finn ya está sonriendo como un auténtico idiota. El yunque que tiene incrustado en el pecho desaparece por arte de magia y podría jurar que, de pronto, ya no está tan cansado, como si la noche anterior hubiera dormido catorce horas seguidas en lugar dos mal contadas. Esa no se la había visto venir, lo reconoce, y _por un momento me habías asustado, Rachel. _–Quiero decir, hubiera sido una hipocresía de mi parte seguir manteniendo una relación amorosa con él después de lo que ocurrió ayer entre nosotros… y _eso_ también se lo he contado. Lo lamento si te resuelta incómodo, pero _tenía que hacerlo._ Si mantenía en secreto algo así, no hubiera podido soportar mirarme al espejo cada mañana sabiendo que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que les son infieles a sus novios y luego no tienen el suficiente valor para decírselo.

Rachel no da nombres, claro, pero Finn sabe que ahora mismo se está comparando con Quinn, y por mucho que la odie por lo que le hizo, no puede dejar de pensar que quizás no es del todo justo.

-Ya…

-Merecía saber la verdad. –Continúa ella, repentinamente fascinada con la punta de sus zapatos y Finn aprovecha para sentarse a su lado. –No puedo creerme que haya sido capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos de esta manera después de que abandonara su sueño y su equipo por mí.

_Eso,_ piensa, _todavía está por ver. Yo sigo sin fiarme y el coro me da la razón._

-¿Y dónde está ahora? –Sinceramente, le parece muy raro que todavía no haya aparecido por aquí para rendir cuentas. Casi está esperando que aparezca por la puerta del aula de música clamando venganza. En McKinley, cuando te quitan a la chica lo solucionas a puñetazos, el problema es que Jesse St. James no se rige por las mismas normas que el resto de los tíos que conoce y al final acabarían en el parking, midiéndose por su voz y no por su fuerza.

(no quiere reconocerlo, pero lo triste es que perdería)

(aunque le daría igual porque él tendría a Rachel, así que en realidad es como si hubiera ganado él, ¿no?)

(errrr… deberías centrarte)

-En el despacho de Figgins. Vuelve a cambiarse de instituto… Obviamente no ha recibido la noticia de mi infidelidad con los brazos abiertos.

-Nadie suele tomarse muy bien que le pongan los cuernos, la verdad, lo sé por experiencia. –La broma le sale sola sin que pueda evitarlo y sabe que no ha sido una buena idea cuando ella frunce tanto el ceño que sus cejas parecen una sola.

-Finn, francamente, no me parece correcto reírse de un asunto tan serio.

-Lo siento…

Entonces su expresión se suaviza y niega un par de veces con la cabeza, como hace su madre cuando se da cuenta de que es tonto y no tiene remedio.

-No, no lo sientes.

Se rasca la nuca, despreocupado.

-Nah, ni siquiera un poquito. –Reconoce y nunca dejará de maravillarle que Rachel siempre se ría cuando menos se lo espera, con ese sonido musical que le calienta el pecho.

-Entonces… ¿Me vas a dar otra oportunidad? –Se arriesga a preguntar, ahora que parece estar de mejor humor y la suerte ha decidido sonreírle desde ayer.

Su risa se extingue al instante. Le mira a los ojos con una expresión que Finn no sabe cómo interpretar del todo. Está demasiado callada y a lo mejor las cosas nunca son tan sencillas como aparentan.

-¿Que no hables ahora mismo… es una mala señal… o es una buena señal?

Cuando Rachel sigue sin responder, todas las alarmas de Finn se disparan a la vez, porque de repente le parece más frágil que de costumbre, veinte centímetros por debajo de su nariz, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha. Se arrodilla al lado de su silla y es increíble que, incluso así, Finn todavía le saque una cabeza. Apoya una mano en su rodilla, que está caliente bajo sus dedos, y con la otra la obliga a levantar la barbilla hasta que los dos se enganchan con la mirada. Por alguna razón que desconoce, los ojos de Rachel están vidriosos, a punto de desbordarse, y Finn no sabe en qué momento exacto de los últimos cinco minutos ha metido tanto la pata.

-¿He dicho algo que te haya…

-Que todavía sigo enamorada de ti es un hecho innegable a estas alturas. –Le corta ella, y Finn no puede evitar que su corazón se expanda hasta rozarle las costillas a pesar de que no suene especialmente contenta. – Y mucho más después de lo que ocurrió ayer… Sería ridículo afirmar lo contrario… -Quiero ser tu novia, Finn, lo sabes desde que hice el ridículo durante nuestro primer ensayo juntos con el coro… Esas dos semanas durante las que estuvimos saliendo juntos fueron los días más felices que recuerdo, más incluso que cuando gané mi primera competición de canto a los ocho años o la primera vez que vi en directo un concierto de Barbra Streisand o el día que nos clasificamos para las regionales… Era ridículamente feliz a pesar de que era obvio que algo no funcionaba…

_Fui un imbécil,_ quiere decir Finn, _estaba deprimido por lo de Quinn y Puck y toda esa mierda y pensaba que lo que necesitaba era conectar con mi yo rockero cuando lo único que necesitaba en realidad era a ti._ Quiere decirlo, pero no le salen las palabras. Nunca ha sido bueno con ellas.

-…me rompiste el corazón, Finn. Morí aquel día… no literalmente, obviamente, sino emocionalmente… Y si me vuelvo a entregar a ti, después de todo, y de nuevo te surgen dudas con respecto a nuestra relación debido a que nuestro noviazgo podría dañar tu reputación… Sé lo importante que es para ti tu popularidad aunque no quieras admitirlo… pero esta vez no podré soportarlo, Finn. _No podré_ y será algo que me persiga el resto de mi vida... No sé si estas familiarizado con la filmografía de Barbra Streisand, pero hay una película que podría ilustrarlo de forma adecuada.

Finn se pone de pie y le tiende la mano.

-Vamos.

Rachel frunce el ceño y le mira confundida desde abajo mientras murmura un _"Finn, no comprendo que…"_ que él se encarga de cortar repitiendo otro _"Vamos"_ al que añade _"Ven conmigo"._

La mano de Rachel es diminuta en comparación y sus dedos desaparecen dentro de su palma cuando la ayuda a levantarse de la silla y la guía por el pasillo. No deja que se suelte durante todo el camino y la cuarta vez que le pregunta _"Finn, ¿qué es lo que quieres enseñarme?" _él responde _"Voy a enseñarte cuánto me importa mi reputación"._

Son más de las doce, y a esas horas la cafería está a reventar de alumnos que hacen equilibrio con la bandeja llena de comida, abriéndose paso a codazos. Finn se acerca a la máquina de batidos y con la mano libre prepara uno de frambuesa, bien cargado de hielo.

Se lo pasa a una confundida Rachel que murmura _"Gracias, pero ahora mismo no tengo mucha sed…"._

-No es para que te lo bebas, es para que me lo tires. –Responde él.

-¿Cómo?

Finn sonríe, despreocupado.

-Tíramelo encima, venga.

-Finn, esto no tiene gracia…

-La tendrá cuando me lo tires, ya verás.

-No consigo entender por qué querrías que te tirara batido helado por encima delante de todo el instituto. Carece de lógica.

En realidad sí que la tiene.

-Tú crees que, para mí, ser popular y todo eso… la reputación… crees que eso es lo que más me importa… Voy a demostrarte que te equivocas.

Rachel duda, con el vaso todavía en la mano.

-Finn, sabes perfectamente que no estoy a favor de esto. Es degradante, además de una humillación pública gratuita que no apruebo y me baso en mi propia experiencia para afirmarlo. Sólo hace poco más de un mes que has recuperado tu posición privilegiada en el instituto y esto sólo provocaría que perdieras puntos en popularidad.

-Me da igual.

-Finn…

-No, en serio, Rachel, me da igual, ¿no lo entiendes? Antes pensaba que la reputación era lo más importante, Quinn me lo decía todos los días y yo la hacía caso. Me creía que molar y que los demás te consideraran enrollado era lo más importante… pero… luego corté contigo por eso y me di cuenta de que… no sé, de que ser popular está guay y eso porque puedes hacer lo que te apetezca… pero… lo que quiero decir, Rachel, es que, sí, me gusta ser popular… pero tú me gustas _más_ que ser popular.

Cuando Rachel sonríe, iluminándose desde dentro por primera vez en lo que a él le han parecido años, Finn se contagia, y es raro, porque nunca pensó que podría sonreír antes de su suicidio social.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto. –Vuelve a intentar ella, aunque cada vez suena menos convencida. Eso está bien, ya casi puede notar el hielo escurriéndose por su cara.

-Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo, porque me gusta cantar, y me gusta el coro, y me gusta estar contigo y si eso me convierte en un perdedor, pues vale, _soy el más perdedor _de todos.

-Lo correcto sería _'el mayor perdedor de todos'._ –Le corrige ella con ese tono de mandona sabelotodo que al principio odiaba y ahora no puede evitar echar de menos cada vez que no lo escucha.

-Lo que sea.

Rachel suspira.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Sí. Lanza tu mejor bola, José Canseco.

"_No tengo ni idea de quién es ese, aunque deduzco por el contexto que es un jugador famoso de beisbol"_ Dice y entonces echa el brazo hacia atrás, la cafetería se llena de murmullos y Finn cierra los ojos para que no le escuezan.

Lo había olvidado. Es como cuando te comes el helado demasiado rápido y se te congela el cerebro… sólo que multiplicado por diez. Nota como los restos del batido le empapan la sudadera y los trozos de hielo se deshacen contra su piel.

Se frota la cara con el dorso de la mano y trata de enfocar la vista. Todo es un caos a su alrededor, lleno de cuchicheos que se agrupan por corrillos.

-Bueno… -escupe un cacho de hielo. La boca le sabe a frambuesa. –Y ahora que ya te he demostrado lo que me importa mi popularidad… Rachel, ¿quieres (volver a) salir conmigo?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es curioso que el agua fría del grifo esté mucho más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Tiene la cabeza inclinada dentro del lavabo y Rachel está de pie a su lado, con las manos metidas en su pelo, limpiándole los restos de batido con los dedos mojados.

-Todavía no puedo creerme que hayas hecho _eso_ delante de todo el instituto. Me debato entre sentirme halagada o considerar seriamente que estás pasando por un estado de locura transitoria. –Dice _su novia_ (qué bien suena esa palabra, novia, novia, novianovianovianovia cada vez mejor) y Finn se encoge de hombros.

Seguramente tenga razón, como siempre, y si que esté loco. Por ella.

-Tenía sed. –Responde sin más, mordiéndose el interior de los carrillos para aguantarse la risa, pero no es fácil cuando a Rachel se le escapa una carcajada que hace eco en el baño mientras murmura un _"Eres incorregible…" _lleno de cariño.

Sus dedos le hacen cosquillas en la nuca, está tan cómodo que de un momento a otro podría quedarse dormido.

-Se te da bien esto… -Murmura sin pensar. –Lo haces mucho más suave que Quinn.

La expresión de Rachel no varía mientras estira el brazo para alcanzar una toalla y se la restriega por el pelo con cuidado.

-Noah me dijo algo similar hace unos meses… Supongo que se debe a que es evidente que tengo muchísima más experiencia que ella en este campo. Podría decirse que la práctica lleva a la perfección… Es una pena que no hayas traído ropa para cambiarte y tengas que ir el resto del día así. Kurt siempre tiene ropa de recambio en caso de emergencia dentro de su taquilla, el problema es que, claramente, no tenéis la misma talla.

Finn abre un ojo y la mira divertido, apoyado contra el lavabo.

-Si le pidiera prestada una camiseta a Kurt seguramente tuviera el triple de rosa que mi sudadera manchada de batido de frambuesa.

Ha descubierto que su risa es su segundo sonido favorito en el mundo. Sólo detrás de escucharla cantar.

(Perdónale, Steve Perry)

"_Finn… ¿de verdad estás seguro?"_ Le pregunta Rachel y él frunce el ceño antes de responder "¿De lo de la camiseta de Kurt? Sí, bastante, el otro día le acompañé hasta su taquilla para que me dejara el libro de mates y tenía una cazadora tan rosa que parecía fluorescente. En serio, prefiero llevar mi sudadera manchada" y no debe haber acertado del todo en entenderla porque parece que sigue lamiéndose las heridas cuando ya las creía curadas del todo.

-No… No me refería a la indumentaria de Kurt… Me refería a ti y a mí _como pareja._

No es normal. Que él esté sentado, ella de pie, y aún así Rachel siga pareciendo que encoge cada día un poquito más sólo para protegerse del resto del mundo.

-Sí lo del batido no te ha convencido… Siempre podemos probar con lo de meterme dentro de una taquilla… o tirar huevos duros a mi coche… o lo que tú quieras.

-Finn, hablo completamente en serio.

-¡Y yo también! Rachel, de verdad, no sé qué más puedo hacer para demostrarte que… espera, ya sé. Acércame mi mochila, anda.

Finn rebusca dentro de su cartera, ignorando las gotas de agua que se escurren desde su pelo y le empapan los apuntes, hasta dar con lo que busca. Pegado con celo, post-it cubriendo los destrozos y más citas señaladas de los días con los que cuenta el mes. Cuando Rachel ve el calendario su boca se abre de par en par, formando una O perfecta, y Finn sabe que ahora sí, ahora sí que la ha convencido.

-Está un poco roto… porque… porque se me cayó detrás de la cama y mi madre casi se lo carga cuando pasó la aspiradora… pero lo arreglé como pude y eso…

-Guardaste mi calendario… -Murmura Rachel sin poder creérselo del todo.

Se rasca la nuca.

-Que tengas los ojos mojados… ¿es algo bueno… o algo malo?

Por toda respuesta, Rachel borra la distancia que les separa y le abraza, enterrando la cara contra su pecho.

Finn respira tranquilo antes de rodearle la espalda con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro mantiene el calendario en alto. Lo último que le falta al pobre es estropearse más, que ya parece la versión de Rambo de papel.

-Miré en internet la obra esa que tú querías ver cuando salíamos juntos… la del Fantasma de la Ópera esa que me apuntaste en el calendario… y ya se ha acabado… pero ponía que iban a estrenar otra obra de teatro en el centro ese para niños raritos…

La risa de Rachel le hace cosquillas a través de la camiseta interior, que se ha salvado por los pelos de pringarse de batido.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Las malas lenguas dicen que Jesse St. James ha abandonado el instituto McKinley esta mañana tras protagonizar una dramática escena en la que iba cantando por los pasillos con la voz y el corazón desgarrados. También se dice que, poco después de ese incidente, Rachel Berry le ha lanzado batido helado a Finn Hudson a la cara en mitad de la cafetería. –Es el saludo de Kurt nada más poner un pie en el aula de música. –No es que me queje de que ese pequeño acaparador de solos se ha haya largado de nuestro equipo, pero, la gente se lo pregunta y la pregunta debe ser respondida: ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Finn sonríe. Todavía tiene el pelo mojado y cosquillas invisibles en los labios por el beso de Rachel.

-Arreglarlo. Lo que he hecho ha sido arreglarlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El móvil le vibra en el bolsillo durante el intercambio de clases y cuando Finn lo saca para comprobarlo, descubre que es un mensaje de Jesse.

"_Duelo de canto. Mañana. A las seis en el parking. Te espero allí"_ dice su pantalla.

Tío, cuánto mal ha hecho American Idol.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Finn regresa a casa ese mismo día, después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro en el que el entrenador Tanaka les ha puesto las pilas, y se deja caer en el sofá, su madre emerge desde la cocina con el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano y la libreta gastada donde suele escribir la lista de la compra en la otra.

-Rachel te ha llamado hace un rato. –Le dice con _el_ tono. -Quería saber si… espera, que lo he apuntado aquí para que no se me olvidara… -murmura mientras pasa las hojas de la libreta con prisas. –Aquí está. Quería saber _si le podías confirmar tu asistencia a la cita que ha concretado para vosotros este sábado._

Finn sonríe.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Que la llamarías en cuanto llegaras a casa.

-Guay…

Su madre se acerca hasta el sofá y asoma la cabeza por encima del respaldo con el ceño fruncido y esa cara de _"ya la has vuelto a liar"_ que tan mala espina le da siempre.

-Finn, ¿por qué tienes toda la sudadera manchada de color rosa? ¿Eso es batido?

-Puffff… es una larga historia, mamá.

-¿Pero acaba bien?

Finn no se lo piensa.

-Sí, acaba muy bien.

Su madre le guiña un ojo antes de pasarle el teléfono.

-Te lo dije.

**(Fin)**


End file.
